Studies of the molecular changes that are a consequence of various disease states may ultimately lead to an understanding of the process of disease development and possible prevention of the progression of disease. We are developing cDNA microarray technology and intend to use this technology to determine mechanisms regulating apoptosis. Advances in genomics has allowed for the development of technology where gene expression of thousands of genes may be monitored simultaneously in biological samples. We are currently conducting studies examining the gene expression changes in a variety of cells exposed to apoptotic agents. These basic studies will contribute information that may be useful in the treatment and understanding of some diseases including AIDS, Parkison's disease and cancer where apoptosis is a significant contributing component.